


office love

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fictober 2018, M/M, Office Romance, Trans Character, anyway um mark is a mess bc of jacksons muscles, day nineteen: workplace, mood, trans jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: jackson wants to ask out the cute guy in his office, mark wants to kiss the cute guy in his office, and youngjae just wants mark to accept his own dates.





	office love

mark wanted to kiss his co worker. 

 

sure, youngjae might call him immature for this, jinyoung might poke his cheeks, yugyeom might laugh his ass off…but mark just  _ really _ wanted to kiss his co worker. 

 

he was really cute, buff with cute brown hair that would fall over his forehead just right and make mark swoon. 

 

he had a well sculpted face and was damn smart with a beautiful smile and he was just…the cutest. 

 

“seriously mark, just ask him to kiss you!” 

 

mark buried his head in his hands, glaring up and youngjae’s face. 

 

“but he’s—he’s  _ jackson _ youngjae i can’t just ask that,” mark whined. 

 

“yeah youngjae, he’s  _ jackson _ youngjae. he can’t just ask that!”

 

youngjae snorted out a laugh and mark whirled around to face jackson. 

 

“mark,” jackson greeted, smirking. 

 

“jackson,” mark said weakly, watching the way jackson’s shirt clung to his muscles. 

 

“speaking of me, mark, would you like to go out with me tonight? maybe get some dinner?”

 

mark gaped, eyes flashing up to jackson’s before going to his hair and then to his muscles (again). 

 

“uh…oh, fuck i…” mark stuttered. 

 

“oh no!” jackson threw his hands up, panic spreading over his features, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, i was just suggesting something seriously it’s ok if you don’t want to and—”

 

“jackson-hyung!” youngjae shouted, getting the man in question (and the rest of the office) to look at him. 

 

“he’d love to.”

 

jackson shot a look at mark, who was still kind of frozen and gaping. 

 

“are you sure?” jackson said, and mark suddenly flinched. 

 

“i’d love to!” he exclaimed in english, and youngjae pointed at him in explanation. 

 

“oh! great!” jackson lit up and mark melted again. 

 

“so, i’ll meet you here? is five good?” jackson’s eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement and mark got lost in them, the sheer depth of chocolate brown held within them. 

 

“yeah,” he breathed, again in english. 

 

jackson beamed at mark and skipped away, back to his cubicle, where he stood up and smiled at mark over the barrier before plopping down into his seat. 

 

mark stared at the top of the barrier until youngjae hit his head. 

 

“cheer up lover boy, you have a date!”

 

mark couldn’t focus on work for the rest of the day. 

 

* * *

 

the date…

 

the only thing mark could have ever said about it were a few weird noises and maybe a flail or two, but this…this could top all of that. 

 

jackson had him pressed against the door of his apartment, running his hands up and down mark’s chest over his dress shirt. 

 

mark lifted jackson up, cupping his ass and squeezing, moving him and the younger to the couch. 

 

jackson lay on top of him and reached to untuck mark’s dress shirt from his pants, taking the opportunity run his hands over mark’s bare chest. 

 

mark took initiative and did the same, feeling up jackson’s abs under his shirt, running his hands over the muscle before travelling up and running into fabric. 

 

he froze. 

 

jackson seemed to snap out of some sort of trance and realize where mark had his hands. 

 

“oh, fuck, i’m so sorry, i should have told you before i asked you out fuck you’re probably not ok with this and jesus i just wanted this to go well and—”

 

“jackson,” mark whispered, looking into his eyes. 

 

“yeah,” jackson whispered. 

 

mark leaned down and kissed him. 

 

“you’re beautiful,” mark said. 

 

“well, god, tell me something i don’t know,” jackson shot back, and they both giggled, mark pressing another kiss onto jackson’s lips then his cheek. 

 

who knew his little office crush would go so well?


End file.
